Microscope slides are prepared by hand for examination under a microscope. After a sample has been transferred to the slide and dried, the sample can be stained using a pipet or a bath to aid in examination. Such processing can be labor intensive, After drying, the slide is positioned under a microscope for examination and evaluation. In some cases, the processed slide is physically shipped to another facility for examination and evaluation.